Guinydyl von Puffle
His signature|thumb|200px|right Dylan von Puffle (more commonly known as Guinydyl) is a telekinetic British-Australian puffle trainer, a PSA agent, ex-Pizza Parlor worker, and an inventor, born on December 22. His sister is Paige, who he shares Pete with. He is currently suffering a financial problem, due to someone flooding his igloo. History Dylan was born on December 22nd 1984. He spent his childhood and teenage years in an igloo in the Igloo Village. Growing up, Dylan became best friends with his neighbour, Barry. He also enjoyed spending time with Barry's many elder siblings. Dylan excelled in his studies at his school. His school was run by his mother, Kourtney. Around when he was around 9, Dylan met a green ghost named Groste. The two instantly became friends but Dylan was still loyal to Barry. At the ages of 23 and 22, he and his sister moved near the Plaza. Paige would spend time around the puffles,and their father, whilst he would try and find a role in a play at the Stage. After failing many auditions, Guinydyl saw that the Pizza Parlor was looking for a new chef. At the Parlor, his best friend and co-worker was Perry. But after the some criminals broke into the Pizza Parlor, Guinydyl found a job at the PSA. After joining the secret organization, he quit his job at the Parlor telling Perry that he was 'just looking for something more in life'. In his early weeks at the PSA, he was a novice inventor/ Gary's apprentice. Despite this, his inventing ability wasn't the best and remained as a rookie agent. He was ordered by Pixie to find a penguin that could help with the puffles. He chose his sister, Paige, who was, at that time, working at the Pet Shop. Paige thanked both him and Pixie for choosing her as the Puffle Handler. Soon after, Guinydyl also became a puffle trainer. During the talent show, he found some penguins busking outside of the Night Club (including his niece) and formed a band. This band has a very creative name, The Band. The Band preformed at the talent show but lost because they never practiced. After losing, they decided to practice more, in Guinydyl's basement, and regularly preformed at the Night Club and Lighthouse. After his first encounter with the RPF he caught sight of Lydia, their leader. He had a slight crush on her but Paige snapped him out of it. During his combat training, Guinydyl learnt about his secret telekinetic powers. He used them once during a secret operation to spy on the RPF but caused several casualties of innocents and has tried not to use them ever since. In Winter 2016, Dylan started dating his childhood friend's sister, Kate. At the same time, Rookie flooded Dylan's igloo which caused him to start financially failing. Luckily, Kate let him move in with her, in her apartment. The two married in Spring 2017. Inherited from his great-grandfather, Dylan now lives in a mountain estate along with his wife, Kate. The two plan to have a child. Personality Guinydyl is quite mischievous, having stolen two of Gary's lab coats. He is shown to be very disorganized, as his igloo is very messy and has lots of food in it. Paige often shakes her head at this, worrying about her brother's future. He also tells very bad jokes, which can be seen here. He is very sarcastic and can sometimes be too sarcastic for his sister's liking. He is also quite smart, due to his inventing skills. He has shown attributes of both Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Powers and Abilities *'Psionics': These powers manifest in the form of orange, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes. When using this power, his irises sometimes glow a dark, orange color, especially when using his mental abilities. **'Telekinesis': Dylan has the ability to mentally move, levitate and manipulate objects, also can affect and control molecules and particles allowing him to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces(such as kinetic energy, gravity, friction, pressure, vectors, etc). **'Psionic Energy Manipulation': Dylan can shoot orange energy bolts from his flippers, after charging them up. ***'Minor Levitation': After charging up his energy bolts, Dylan can briefly levitate for around two minutes at a time. **'Telepathy': Dylan can read minds or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project his own thoughts through a neuro-electric interface that gives his telepathy. **'Mind Manipulation' ***'Fear Manipulation' ***'Mental Manipulation' *'Gifted Intellect' *'Expert Hacker' *'Bilingual': Dylan can speak Penguin Speak as well as the Puffle Language. Trivia *His moustache is actually fake, but only him, Paige, Barry and Gary know that. *He is the founding member of his band, The Band which has a very creative name. *He is very geeky and owns replicas of many movie items, his most prized possession being Captain America's Shield. Other items in his collection include a replica of Thor's Mjolnir and a Sonic Screwdriver. He also hand-made his very own lightsaber. *Due to his telekinetic powers, he is one of the few characters that can interact with Larry. *If he was magical, like his mother, he would have been sorted into Slythuffle at Pengwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **His patronus would be an otter and his boggart would be one of two things. It would either be his friends and family lying dead on the floor, or it would be a clown. *He has both coulrophobia, like Rookie, and spheksophobia Gallery Agentguinydyl2.jpg|Agent Guinydyl feeding Pete. Category:Penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Cake lovers Category:Users Category:Puffle Handlers Category:Puffle Lovers Category:Meetable Characters Category:Males Category:Bakers Category:OrangePuffles' Characters Category:Illuminati Category:Somervilles Category:EPF agents